Pleading Guilty
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: "C'mon Sammy, let Dean know how guilty he should feel about what he did." That's Lucifer, and Sam shakes his head, tears beginning to fall and Dean has a feeling that this is exactly how it played out in hell. SPOILERS FOR UNAIRED EPISODES AND 7x01,02,03


**Authors Note: **This can be found on livejournal, at think4paperinkw; PLEASE NOTE, THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS FOR ALL EPISODES OF AIRING, AND UNAIRED EPISODE FOR TONIGHT.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was absolutely fucking confused. Sure, he knew he was kind of tied up right now, what with him being currently on trial – let's not get him started on that though – and he knew that Sam was his lawyer (ironic, after so many years) and he knew he was being trialed for his guilt but... well, he knew Sam was pissed off about something – he had this look about him, like he wanted whatever it was that was happening to stop, <em>just stop already<em>, and he wasn't getting his way and he was going to break soon. Sure, maybe it wasn't about hell, but damn it, it was about something and Dean just _didn't understand_. Dean looked over from Osiris and Jo, to Sam, and he scrunched up his face even more so, when his confusion just got more confused than before.

"Don't you fucking dare." That's Sam, and it just creates more confusion for Dean, because it's not like Dean knows what's going on. He doesn't have Sam's skills with reading people, or, from the looks of it, Osiris is in his head, or Lucifer, and something is going on, damn it! Dean looks between everyone, bites his lip in thought, and seriously, why does Sam look so angry? He realizes that something is being said, that he should be paying attention, but something is hurting Sam, something is making him angry and curl into himself and Dean would do _anything_ to stop Sam from hurting, including killing the bastard that was doing this to his little brother.

"Dean, you would be wise enough to listen to me when I speak to you. " Dean looks towards Osiris at that sees the bastard wearing a smirk so wide on his face that he can't help but try and budge against the rope keeping him in place. It burns as he does so, and he snarls, not impressed with this. Through the corner of his eye, he sees Sam's fists curl into one another, his posture straighten with tension and his teeth begin to bare themselves. Sam isn't impressed, and Dean isn't too thrilled either.

"Whatever the fuck your doing to Sammy, stop it," he growls, watches as Osiris laughs and laughs and claps his hands in laughter.

"Oh Dean, I'm only telling him stuff he already knows, things he was tortured with in hell." Dean really wants to snarl at that because goddamn it, it wasn't this nut job's job to torture his Sam more than he was already being tortured.

Sam shakes his head, snarls, and next thing Dean knows, his little brother is speaking, "This isn't something he's going to feel guilty about, you stupid jack ass." Dean has no idea what Sam is talking about, only understands that it has to do with him, because he's the one on trial for his own guilt, and damn, what would Dean not feel guilty about, especially if this bastard is using it to hurt his Sammy?

"What's going on?" Dean questions but he soon realizes he's being ignored, with Sam having a glaring death match with the Osiris dude. Dean notices that Sam's eyes keep flickering from Dean, to Osiris to something in the corner, something he can guarantee is Lucifer, the bastard. Sam keeps clenching and unclenching his fists, keeps biting his lip. Dean just wants to protect him forever, ask what's wrong and make sure he's not hurting.

"Come on, Sam, surely you don't believe that." Osiris says that, and he's not looking near Sam, but in the corner, the corner where Dean is positive that Lucifer is standing in. He wants to know what's going on, wants to know why Sam looks like he's going to bolt from the fucking chair.

"Surely you'll come out and join us, Lucifer." Dean's confusion fades to worry and anger, especially when he sees Sam flinch. Sam, who never flinches, Sam, who is always so damn tough, no matter what. And that's what worries Dean.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" Dean grits, his body tensing, but he's still being ignored, and it's still pissing him the fuck off, and he's not exactly thrilled.

"Surely Sam, surely Dean feels guilty about what he did to you all those years ago." Sam's breathing hitches, his fists clench even tighter, blood coming out of his palms and his knuckles turn white.

"Don't you fucking dare, you bastard." He hisses through his teeth, his eyes going wide and dark with anger and, what Dean thinks, is hate.

"No, nononononnoononon." He can hear Sam moan, begin to shake, see's Lucifer finally show himself and sees him grinning wildly, and Dean just wants to punch everyone's face in and take Sam far, far away. He notices Bobby in the back corner, watching Sam with worry, biting his lip. He's coming closer, probably thinking of getting Sam the fuck out of here, and if Dean wasn't so tied up, he'd do just that.

"C'mon Sammy, let Dean know how guilty he _should_ feel about what he did." That's Lucifer, and Sam shakes his head, tears beginning to fall and Dean has a feeling that this is exactly how it played out in hell.

Bobby's close by now, looking at Dean and Sam with worry, and Dean doesn't care because Dean just wants to know what the fucking hell is going the fuck on!

"Sam, whatever is going on, don't listen to them. Listen to me, Sam. Listen to my voice. You're here, not there. Come on Sam." Dean shouts, wanting to get through to his brother, but with Lucifer's manic laughter and Osiris large smirk, Sam's lost, still moaning and shaking, pleading with no's and curling in on himself. Every now and then, Dean can hear Sam say something different than no, whether it be, "Doesn't feel guilty," to something like, "Wouldn't want it back anyways," it's all Sam, and all his pain and Dean just wants to know what he's talking about and what Osiris plans on showing him to make him feel more guilty than before – because bringing Jo back from the death and letting his father's image appear wasn't hard enough to pull through.

Dean looks at Osiris and sees that there's something in his hand, something clenched and something that Sam keeps looking at, his eyes tearing up, which Dean has never seen in many years.

"Hey bastard, how about you stop torturing my little brother!" Dean shouts, nearly stopping when both Osiris and Lucifer look at him. He hears someone chuckle, doesn't know which one of them it is, just knows it cannot mean anything good.

"Oh Dean, you should've seen how well I could torture Sam with the item Osiris has." Lucifer chuckles and Dean wants to kill someone, kill someone just because they're a monster and deserve to die, like he did with that Amy chick.

'Yeah, well, I'm sure it was nothing." Dean replies, even though from Sam's actions, his heart is screaming at him otherwise.

"Oh, it was everything Dean," that's Osiris, and Dean notices that Sam has started sweating out, panting wildly, and damn, Dean doesn't know what's going on. He notices that Sam has gotten up by now, that Bobby has taken Sam's place in the lawyer's chair and Sam is running away, out the doors, letting the doors bang shut louder than normal.

"Oh, Deaaaan," Osiris says, and now that Sam's gone, Lucifer is fading but he is definitely grinning at Dean, and Dean really just wants to shutter in fear but won't let that damn bastard get to him.

"Dean, do you feel guilty?"

"ABOUT WHAT YOU FUCKING BA-" Something slides down from Osiris' hand and Dean can't help but stop breathing, because no, just no fucking way does the damn bastard have _that_.

"Just think about it Dean, I tortured him with it. Kept pretending to be you, throwing it away. For some strange reason, the damn thing meant so much to him that it _killed_ him every time I pretended to be you, pretended to throw it away so carelessly like you did."

Dean cannot believe this, doesn't want to believe this, because no fucking way, just no fucking way.

"So, what do you say Dean? Do you feel guilty about throwing this away, doing so to break poor little Sammy, to hurt him the way he never hurt you."

"Thank you, Zacharia," Dean hears Lucifer mumble, and damn if that doesn't piss Dean off more.

"So Dean, do you feel guilty?" Osiris snaps his fingers, and Dean's no longer tied to the chair, but watching Sam huddle by the impala, his head burrowed down, tears falling from his face, body shaking uncontrollably. He's talking to himself, saying how much Dean wouldn't feel guilty because Dean doesn't trust him, doesn't love him as a brother, doesn't even think of him as a brother because why would he throw away something that so clearly showed their bonds as brothers, even if Sam had made all the wrong choices because he thought he was making the right ones.

In that instant, Dean wishes he could have that damn amulet back, because not once did he believe Sam felt that way, felt that that necklace meant something like their own fucking brotherhood to him and fuck if that actually is killing him. And Lucifer, torturing him in hell with it, how can Sam even stand looking at him.

And Dean realizes, with sudden clarity, that Sam can stand it because he feels so much trust with Dean, knows that no matter what, Dean will always lead Sam in the right way, even when Dean is so pissed off at him that he literally breaks him.

Dean turns to Osiris, turns to fucking Lucifer, can sense he's back in the damn courtroom. And with one very large, defiant glare, he only has one sentence to say.

"Yeah, of course I feel fucking guilty. Why the hell wouldn't I?"


End file.
